Rock Show
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Trina has a habit of dragging Tori out with her to clubs even when the youngest Vega would rather spend a quiet time at home. When Tori meets someone during one of those nights out, she can't help but see things differently. One Shot


**I don't really know where this came from. It sort of just happened I guess or maybe music had some amount of influence. Well, I was at a very long break and I had nothing to eat or any work to do. I felt like drawing random stuff so I flipped open my notebook, put on my headphones, and stared at the empty page. Yeah, I didn't have any idea what to draw but on the plus side words began to form instead and that's how this came about. Again, I have no idea really why I thought this up. I honestly don't write out anything on paper and just type it directly but I haven't written a lot in a really long time and I guess that's what I wanted to do and not drawing. I'm just going to put it up for the heck of it. Don't mind if its random or not all that good. Oh, and for anyone wanting a sequel to My Bloody Valentine and the third part to Only Exception, I'll focus on that the next time I feel like writing during my free time. As for One of a Kind, that needs a little more time and work. Enjoy!**

* * *

Walking into the warm, lively, and inviting club already had Tori excited. It was another outing Trina organized to get Tori to hang out with what she termed "cool people". Unlike Tori's friends no doubt. Trina didn't have to say it but Tori knew she meant it. The strange thing was, as much as Tori didn't like going to clubs or being taken to a place she didn't really frequent, this one sometimes had a live band as well as a DJ. Tori admired the local band that played there most days for one reason. The singer was amazing in more ways than one. So, with Trina easily finding guys and Tori coming for the band, the two sisters kept coming back. In fact, it was the only place Tori allowed Trina to drag her off to. Tori had no idea why Trina did it when she would ditch Tori in favor of man hunting the moment they got there but she wasn't complaining any more.

It didn't matter in the end. It did irritate Tori at first, but the night she met someone changed that. If she was being honest with herself; that became the only reason Tori kept coming back. In all of the twenty two years of life Tori was never one to pursue anyone. Sure she flirted for fun and had one or two boyfriends here and there but they were always the one to ask her out. She never found it necessary to be the pursuer until now. This time, she left Trina's side before her sister could leave hers and found a seat at the bar as always, ordered a drink, and slipped into the past. Her thoughts began to focus on the first time she had met the person she looked for every time she was there.

_Tori had just lost Trina in the crowd of dancing people. All she heard was Trina's rushed good bye when she spotted a potential hot guy and ran off. Tori groaned, watching her go, before heading straight for the bar. A few drinks wouldn't hurt and could probably relax her enough to have at least a little fun on her own. She approached the bar and snagged the last seat open. Once she was comfortable, she flagged down the bartender and ordered. While she waited, her eyes began to study her surroundings. Her gaze landed on the woman sitting to her left. She was beautiful in a way that drew Tori in._

_She had fair porcelain skin, black hair streaked with purple, piercings in her eyebrow and nose, a wicked smirk which Tori only barely glimpsed upon sitting, and the most breathtaking eyes she had ever seen; blue-green and as clear as crystal. She shamelessly checked her out and found herself wanting to run her hands through the black locks, feel her soft skin. Her thoughts made her blush as she wondered how a complete stranger could make her feel this way. The woman hadn't realized Tori was there until the bartender brought over her drink. She subtly but with confidence let her eyes roam Tori before smirking in a way that Tori could only describe as sexy._

_"I really don't mind the attention but maybe you need a picture instead?" she teased, making Tori blush and stutter in an effort to say something back. She had known Tori was there all along and had also known she was staring as well._

_"I didn't mean to intimidate you or anything. In all honesty I like what I see too," she assured, leaning closer to rest on her elbow and prop her chin in her palm so that she could train her eyes on Tori's. She chuckled when Tori couldn't answer and lazily used two fingers to push Tori's mouth closed. She hadn't even known her mouth was hanging open. The woman's easy smile grew before she leaned back and returned to her drink. Tori dragged her eyes away from her and focused on her own drink, intent on calming down now that her body was going haywire. She slid the glass away and called for another. The woman raised a speculative pierced brow in Tori's direction. She seemed curious._

_"Taking things a little fast tonight aren't we?" she guessed with a playful tone to her voice._

_"I can't help it. Thanks to you I'm getting wound up," Tori responded without thinking, downing her next drink. It was meant to be an honest reply but as soon as Tori realized what she had said, she blushed and wished she could take it back. She hadn't meant it to sound flirty at all but Tori was certain she would take it that way for sure. The woman didn't seem to mind though because she laughed and shook her head._

_"You're pretty bold to say something like that to me. I'm known to kick a guy's ass for such shameless flirting," she responded, her tone nowhere near threatening, but still playful. She seemed to bring out a more reckless side of Tori she didn't know she had because the next thing she knew she was responding without thought again._

_"Well I'm not a guy am I?" she shot back, smiling when the woman shook her head in agreement and tipped back her drink._

_"No, no you're not. That's what I like about you so far," she admitted. She set her glass down and offered Tori a smile which she could only return. The woman didn't seem at all affected by the alcohol in her system but Tori was already feeling a little warm and relaxed. She had always been a light weight._

_"So, what's your name stranger?" the woman asked in a low voice that made Tori even more light headed._

_"Victoria Vega, but everyone calls me Tori," she answered, eager now that the woman showed interest._

_"Jade West, nice to meet a brazen soul who can actually step up to the plate," she commented, impressed; or what Tori hoped it was. Tori had no idea what she was talking about and it must have showed because Jade laughed._

_"What I mean is, I don't feel like punching your lights out. I'm not usually so open with people but I get a good vibe from you," she explained. Tori felt honored, as crazy at that sounded. She tried to imagine Jade violently beating someone up and could manage it but she could also see a soft and gentle side to her. Her face was surely misleading. She looked happy now but Tori had glanced the hard edged scowl she wore not too long ago. It elated her to know Jade's whole mood changed for the better because of her._

_"Do you wanna dance?" Tori asked suddenly, the words tumbling from her lips before she could even comprehend asking. She hadn't even taken into account whether Jade would even accept an offer from her and might just shoot her down, making her look like a fool. But Jade contemplated the offer before sliding off her stool, slamming down a few bills, and grabbing hold of Tori's wrist. Tori tried to dig in her pocket for her own money but Jade just dragged her away._

_"I've got it Vega no worries," she reassured her, leading her into the middle of the crowd. The music instantly flowed through Tori who Jade studied with appreciation. She noted the fluid way of dancing that she seemed to be born with. She wondered if Tori performed on stage at some point or another because along with her dancing she was singing the words perfectly and her voice was strong. Tori's eyes were closed, just enjoying the moment, but they opened when she felt Jade's eyes on her. The signature smirk Tori began to associate with her had returned._

_She was so caught up in the music and in Jade that she hadn't noticed them getting closer while they danced. Jade's dancing was seductive and provocative, making Tori scan her swaying body constantly. She was smooth and sure with her movements, hypnotizing. At that moment, someone behind Tori bumped into her and she stumbled forward. Without deviation, Jade caught her easily. Tori felt like she would pass out now that she was in Jade's arms. Their bodies were mere centimeters apart now._

_"Seems like you may have had a little too much to drink Victoria," Jade commented, her hands steadying Tori by the waist. Usually, Tori didn't like when people called her by her full name but hearing it roll off Jade's tongue made her shiver, uncaring that she had just been addressed by her full name. She didn't even bother correcting her either._

_"I might have because I'm really not one to let myself get lost in someone I just met. I swear I'm not usually like this. My sister actually dragged me out even though she always ditches me. You would think I'd learn," Tori explained, snorting in a very adorable way. Jade chuckled and pulled Tori closer, her hands running up her sides before falling back on her hips. Tori bit her lip to stifle the moan building in her throat. Jade seemed to know the affect she had on Tori because she smiled smugly._

_"You're doing just fine Vega. I'm sure you don't need your sister. Just let loose and don't worry. I'll take care of you," she replied, leaning in to whisper the last part in Tori's ear. When Jade pulled away Tori's eyes were closed, a dreamy smile on her face. The proximity between them affected her greatly, making her stop dancing all together._

_"I might need another drink if I really want to have fun," Tori admitted, surprised she gave in so easily. Jade agreed, quickly tugging Tori back to the bar. She ordered for Tori before she could say anything and then passed her the glass when it arrived._

_"Trust me, you'll love this one," Jade promised her. Tori took one look at Jade's lazy smirk and found she trusted her. She glanced down at the drink before bringing it up to her nose. It didn't smell strong. In fact, it didn't really smell like anything she had smelled before. Tori shrugged and drank, her mouth assaulted by something really smooth, heating her from the inside out with a slight taste that reminded her of cough medicine. When she finished it, Jade took her back out on the dance floor. The drink served to make Tori feel laid back and loose because the next thing she knew, she stopped over analyzing everything that could go wrong and just focused on having fun. Jade smiled, coming to the conclusion that Tori may be a little dorky and cutely unsure but in her own way made Jade enjoy herself like no one else could. She brought Tori into a spin and then pulled her back, her arm wrapping around the thin but toned torso in her grasp. Her other hand didn't hesitate to run down Tori's back and bring her closer._

_Jade was only briefly concerned that Tori broke down her walls so quickly but it was obliterated when the woman in question placed her warm hands on Jade's waist. Tori still seemed a little hesitant so Jade decided to up the ante. The song swept the pair away and Jade took advantage of it. Her hands tightened on Tori and finally brought their bodies close enough to touch. She heard Tori's breathing hitch at the contact but she didn't pull away. In no time she caught on and soon their touches as well as movements grew more confident. Jade was now pressing her body to Tori's back, her hands busy skimming under Tori's shirt, feeling the soft lightly tanned skin of her stomach. Their bodies were both hot to the touch. Tori's hands reached back to run over Jade's thighs. She grinded her hips into Tori at the touch, making Tori tilt her head back and groan. Jade leaned in and breathed heavily in Tori's ear, noting how no one had really worked her up like this before._

_"You wanna get out of here?" Jade asked, hoping Tori would agree. Tori spun around so that her somewhat hindered hands could slide further back until they gripped Jade's ass in anticipation. Jade's hands traveled higher to grope Tori through her shirt in retaliation. Tori's back arched and she let out a heavy sigh. Jade swooped in to nip at Tori's neck as she waited._

_"You aren't going to get an answer if you keep doing that," Tori panted, her eyes fluttering closed._

_"What's it gonna be Vega? I'm waiting," Jade told her, looking straight into her eyes for the answer._

_"Sure, let's go," Tori finally responded. Jade grinned and grasped Tori's wrist to lead her out when a familiar voice cut through the crowd, calling to her. She practically growled when one of her band mates pushed through the dancing bodies to get to her._

_"Jade, we're on in five! Why the **hell **aren't you backstage?" he demanded. It was then he spotted Tori. His eyebrows rose curiously but Jade gave him a warning glare._

_"Be ready. We can't turn this gig down," he stated before he made his way back to the stage._

_"Jade?" Tori inquired, because the deadly scowl was back in place, making her worry for the guy who had ordered her to hurry up._

_"Wait for me after?" Jade requested, turning her smoldering gaze on Tori who could do nothing but nod. Jade smirked and raised a hand to run a finger under Tori's jaw before holding her chin to lean in._

_"See you after the show then," she whispered, her lips brushing Tori's ear. Tori stood rooted to the spot, too turned on by the way Jade's voice seemed to caress her with the promise of later. Jade chuckled at her handy work and left her there, heading to the stage. Tori shakily found the table she had reserved with Trina and took a seat. In the flurry of desire and arousal Tori had completely forgotten the sole reason she was there in the first place. Trina came stumbling out of the crowd a moment later and fell into the other seat. Tori held a hand over her mouth, tempted to laugh openly at her sister's appearance but she still wasn't drunk enough to forget that Trina would not appreciate it and her following tantrum would definitely ruin Tori's high. The music suddenly cut off to be replaced by the DJ who announced that it was time for the live band to play. Lights trained on the group standing ready on stage. Tori only had eyes for Jade who stood tall, proud, and confident at the front. The mike and stand sat right in front of her, her slender hand gripping it._

_Jade glanced back at her band mates to make sure they were ready. They nodded and started up, the powerful notes immediately affecting the crowd. Tori hadn't seen this band before but at this point she would gladly be their number one fan even though their harsh tones weren't to her tastes. Heck, she would return every night they played if she could see Jade again. Tori was content watching Jade play song after song until Trina began whining about some guy she had left to bug earlier. He apparently hadn't given her the time of day and she was upset. Sober, Trina was always complaining about something, but drunk, she was ten times worse. She was now bugging Tori to go home. She sounded an awful lot like the time Tori had to take care of her when she had her wisdom teeth taken out. She had been overly annoying then too. Dealing with Trina all the time was admittedly what gave Tori the patience of a saint when it came to everyone else. No one could be as hard to handle as Trina. Tori was so distracted by Trina she hadn't noticed when the band took a break and Jade was heading over to her._

_"Hey Vega, having trouble?" she questioned, placing a hand on Tori's shoulder unexpectedly. Tori smiled in relief, relaxed now that Jade was around._

_"Yeah, I think we should head home," she responded, glancing at Trina for an explanation._

_"You need a ride? I'll take you and have someone follow to bring me back," Jade offered. Tori was one second away from telling Jade she didn't have to go out of her way for her when Trina came up to the two, hanging off both of their shoulders for balance._

_"Who's this goth chick Tori? Don't tell me you know her," Trina slurred, giving Jade what she attempted to be a disapproving frown. Jade pulled away so Trina's balance was upset. She almost fell but Tori caught her clumsily and guided her back into a chair at their table._

_"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jade sneered, clearly not liking Trina right off the bat. Tori groaned and held a hand to her head, knowing where this was going. Meanwhile, Jade was wondering how this woman was Tori's sister. She had kept an eye on Trina as she performed and came to the conclusion that the two were nothing alike. Where Tori had an overall positive vibe, Trina had a negative one. By the way she handled herself socially, she didn't seem all that likeable either._

_"Yes, I would very much like to know. What do you want with my sister you troublemaker?" she accused drunkenly. Her voice was as unsteady as she was. Jade smirked, seeing a way to tease her mercilessly._

_"Well since you asked, I'm an admirer, right Victoria?" Jade responded confidently, pulling Tori against her so that their noses were almost touching. Tori was caught off guard and Trina's mouth hit the floor._

_"Y-yeah, s-she's-" Tori tried to spit out but Jade closed the remaining space and captured her lips in a heated kiss that wiped her thoughts away. All that was left was Jade. Her hands gripped Jade's shirt while Jade held her face gently, a hand drifting to bury into her hair. Jade's tongue slid over Tori's bottom lip slowly and Tori didn't hesitate to let her in. The kiss deepened, drawing out a deep groan from Jade that only served to drive Tori further into desire. They pulled apart for air but stayed close so that their breath ghosted over each other with every pant._

_"She's my girlfriend. You have a problem with that?" Jade asked Trina, finally turning to set her sharp gaze on the oldest Vega. Trina only opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water before shaking her head. She was too drunk to handle something like this right now. Tori was almost as lost in all the emotions her fuzzy thoughts already had trouble processing._

_"Wait here, I'll grab someone to follow us then I'll be back," Jade said with a happy smile, releasing Tori to quickly disappear in the crowd. The DJ had started up the music again so the dancing bodies were making it hard for her to maneuver but she managed. When she was gone Trina continued to stare at her little sister in shock. Tori had enough of it._

_"What?" she yelled, flinging up her hands and facing her sister expectantly._

_"I didn't think you rolled that way is all. I never would have pinned you for it honestly," she responded, sounding strangely sober at the moment._

_"I never really put a label on what I feel Trina but if that's how you see it fine. Do you really have a problem with it?" Tori repeated what Jade had said, hoping her sister would give the same answer even though Tori had asked in a far less intimidating way. Trina shrugged and leaned back in her chair._

_"I don't care who you date but I do if it concerns someone like her. She seems dangerous and possibly a heart breaker," Trina explained. Tori crossed her arms and allowed the words to mull around in her head. She hadn't come to a conclusion by the time Jade returned. She hooked an arm around Tori's waist and led her to the door, assuming her following band mate and Trina would take the hint; which they did. They all piled in Trina's car while Jade's band mate started up their own car._

_Trina sat slumped in the back and fell asleep shortly after while Tori took the passenger seat and relayed directions to Jade. It was relatively quiet except when Tori directed Jade. Once they had pulled up at an apartment complex the sister's shared Jade turned off the car and glanced back at Trina before giving Tori a questioning raised brow. The piercing rose and caught the light of a nearby streetlight. Headlights blared behind them before shutting off signaling that Jade's band mate had just pulled up and was waiting. Instead of getting out and saying goodbye, Jade struck up a conversation._

_"How can you live with **that**?" she questioned, tilting her head at an unattractively slumped over Trina snoring in the back. Tori shrugged and ran a hand through her hair._

_"We both kind of have a truce to help each other out since we're both financially unstable. Plus, we both don't have anyone else to help us. My friends are still lucky enough to mooch off their parents while we promised ours we would move out at twenty," she explained. Jade nodded subconsciously, her eyebrows creasing in thought. Silence reined until Jade decided to speak again. The sudden topic change surprised Tori._

_"I was sort of kidding back there but if you…well, I wouldn't mind if we spent more time together. I like having you around as crazy as that is for me. I don't really like most people but a close friend of mine encouraged me to try meeting new people so…yeah, I kinda trust you I guess," Jade tried to explain but falling short. Tori smiled softly, understanding what Jade meant even through the haze still hanging around her brain. She nodded and placed her hand over Jade's._

_"Would this have come out had we left earlier?" Tori asked, suddenly curious to see just what Jade wanted. Jade laughed and shook her head._

_"I probably would have confessed after having my way with you," she teased with a mischievous smirk. Tori laughed and smacked her shoulder, expecting no repercussions for doing so even though Jade seemed like the type who would reprimand her for such actions._

_"Tell you what, I'm pretty much ready to crash tonight. I've never been too good with alcohol as it is, but I'll be sure to stop by as much as I can and then we can catch up," Tori suggested._

_"Sounds good Vega. I'll be waiting 'til then," Jade replied. Tori smiled and looked away, Jade's intense eyes having made her shy again. An idea struck and she rushed to pop open the glove box where she found the pen she was looking for. She reached out to take Jade's hand in her own and placed it palm up on her lap. Her fingers curiously traced the rebel star tattoo she found on her forearm before writing out her number next to it close to her wrist._

_"There, don't be a stranger ok?" she suggested. Jade took back her arm and stared at the numbers. She had all but shuddered when she felt Tori trace over her skin. Almost like the tattoo intrigued her but didn't surprise her._

_"Ok, I will," she confirmed with a quick nod._

_"Good, now, mind helping me with Trina?" Tori asked hopefully. Jade groaned dramatically but laughed when Tori yelled her name in exasperation. She agreed and the two got out to get in the back. They dragged Trina out and together got her up the flight of stairs and into the house. They dumped her on the couch and sighed._

_"Thanks Jade. I don't know what I would do without you," Tori told her gratefully, meaning it for more than helping her at the moment._

_"If I hadn't, you would've had one very persistent irritation and a headache all before even getting a hangover the next day," Jade supplied. Tori smiled but nodded._

_"Yeah I know. Um, so, I'll see you around," Tori told her, looking down at her shuffling feet before looking back up at Jade. She was still a little buzzed but things have been clearing up since their trip home. Jade held her by the wrist before tugging on her arm in a silent gesture to come closer. Tori complied and Jade kissed her softly._

_"See you around Victoria," she mumbled, letting Tori go and heading for the door. Tori bit her lip and then sighed, watching Jade leave. Trina began calling her but Tori ignored her. She hoped Jade would keep in touch because she was definitely looking forward to seeing her again._

Tori sighed wistfully, coming back to the present. Ever since that night she couldn't forget the strong attraction between her and Jade. She had often went back to the club a few more times in between talking to Jade over the phone. Whether she was with Trina or not Tori always sought out Jade. Fifty percent of the time Jade was already performing and could only spare a quick drink with her and exchange a few words but it was enough for both of them. This was due to the club losing their DJ so they booked Jade's band for a more permanent spot. After they hired a new DJ, Jade was allowed more time again. She had even let slip that she was okay with working so long at the club because she hoped to see Tori again. That bit of news didn't fail to make Tori smile. The two months that passed while she slowly got to know Jade seemed to fly by. This time, all she wanted to do was find Jade and properly ask her out. She had been too scared to bring up the incident the first time they met or the many times after but now she was ready. Sure, they shared a kiss here and there and Tori warmed her up to hugs which she hadn't really liked at first but learned to at least accept with Tori's help.

She shared what was going on with her and her band and the members sometimes stopped by to tease Jade about Tori. They claimed she was easier to handle and be around now which always got the same reaction out of Jade, threatening them with a pair of scissors she apparently had hidden. No one seemed to take her seriously but Tori wouldn't have put it past her. Jade had told Tori she had a strange love for scissors and Tori believed her without a doubt. Thoughts of Jade and their time together ran on loop in her head as she took a drink of her soda. Tonight Tori sat at the bar in anticipation, waiting as patiently as possible. She didn't have to wait very long though. Almost like clockwork Jade took the seat to Tori's left and ordered. Tori had chosen a soda so that when she asked Jade out, she would be taken seriously. Jade apparently knew something was up because she too ordered a soda. Tori turned to Jade and placed a hand on her thigh, getting the rocker's attention. Jade looked at her with her trademark smirk.

"Hey there stranger," she greeted, her voice free of bite to come out soft. Tori had experienced her harsh and cutting tone when a man tried to get in her space without her permission. She easily incapacitated him. It was a sight Tori would never forget. Jade would more often than not use sarcasm, anger, mocking, or plain deadpan against anyone else but with Tori she only playfully teased, her sarcasm wasn't as sharp, and her mocking was kept to a minimum. Anytime she was in a bad mood Tori was able to get her out of it to some extent.

"Hey, remember me?" Tori greeted happily. Jade's eyes lit up as she placed her hand over Tori's on her thigh. If there was one thing Tori learned about Jade was that all her emotions were in her eyes. There were times when Jade's walls were up and no one was able to reach her but Tori always succeeded because it was Jade's eyes that told her everything. They couldn't be blocked out.

"I certainly do. How are you Vega? Is Trina being a royal pain in the ass or is she getting any better?" Jade questioned, knowing the answer already but asking anyways. In her opinion, someone like Tori didn't deserve to put up with someone like Trina.

"She's the same as ever but I forgive her because she's my sister and without her I wouldn't have met you," Tori replied, honest as ever and in Jade's opinion, somewhat of a sap. With Jade she was known to say whatever came to mind without thought. She wasn't afraid and Jade liked that about her.

"Then I'm glad I only have that to thank her for," Jade replied. She had heard the stories straight from Tori how Trina would trick her into an agreement that always turned out in her favor. It wouldn't have been so bad if Trina hadn't made Tori do the most disgusting things for her but she did and Tori hated it. She warned anyone that would listen to never fall into debt with Trina if they could help it. Jade never played fair though so even if she had to thank Trina it would be in her terms and not Trina's no matter what.

"Yeah," Tori agreed, averting her eyes, suddenly nervous. Jade squeezed her hand and tilted her head questioningly.

"Something tells me you aren't here to vent about Trina again," she told the youngest Vega. Tori sighed but nodded, giving Jade her shy smile that made Jade soften every time.

"Jade, would you…well, I wanted to know- I mean, we've known each other for a while and came pretty close to being more on a number of occasions, but just to make it official…will you be my girlfriend?" Tori asked, ducking her head and blushing. Jade found it absolutely adorable but would never admit it. Most of Tori's little quirks were adorable. From the way her mouth hung open in awe to the many expressions she could pull off with her slender eyebrows. It was even cute when her nose scrunched in disgust or dislike.

"I would love to Victoria," Jade responded honestly. Tori grinned, bright and cheery, a trademark the half Latina displayed as much as Jade's signature smirk. Jade leaned in to kiss her and Tori went to meet her half way when they were interrupted.

"Hey Tor, I was wondering if…" Trina began, her sentence trailing off. Trina had learned to get used to having Jade around more often than not. She butted heads with the rocker most of the time but they got along enough for Tori's sake. The only thing she hadn't gotten used to was the rare moments she caught the two showing affection in a corner or at the very bar they sat at now. Jade growled at being interjected and leaned away, well out of Tori's space. She grudgingly agreed to keep things comfortable for Trina at the request from Tori to be nice. Only once in a while when she felt like getting on the older Vega's nerves for her personal entertainment did she stray from that courtesy.

"Yes Trina?" Tori spoke up with a sigh, glancing briefly at Jade to rate her irritation.

"Yes Trina, what is it this time?" Jade demanded uncaringly, shooting Trina a big fake smile while her eyes showed how upset she really was. Trina hadn't mastered the art of reading Jade's emotions through her eyes but picked up on the vibes she sent out instead. Trina's suddenly nervous gaze shifted from Jade to settle on Tori.

"I was just wondering if it would be okay if I leave you here for a while," she finally said. Tori grinned slyly, her eyes narrowing as she raised a hand to point at her sister.

"Ah, you finally found someone didn't you?" she teased playfully, eyebrows wiggling.

"Heck yeah I did! So I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I leave you here? Good, see you later sistah I have a man to get back to!" Trina announced happily, all traces of her earlier fear gone. She threw up her hands in celebration and disappeared quickly.

"Yeehoo, good for Trina," Jade deadpanned with an unenthused twirl of her index finger. She rolled her eyes and picked up her glass, finishing off her soda.

"I'm glad Trina found someone. Maybe then she can leave us alone," Tori reminded her now interested and mischievous girlfriend.

"Alone?" she questioned, her smirk in place and her pierced eyebrow raised. Her clear eyes smoldered when she placed them on Tori, scanning her from top to bottom. Tori fidgeted at the look in her eyes. She wasn't uncomfortable but she was suffering from excitement at the prospect of being completely alone with Jade.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Tori confirmed. Jade slid off her seat and advanced on Tori. She stood between her legs and braced her hands on either side of Tori's hips to lean on the stool so that her face was mere inches from Tori's.

"You have anything in mind?" Jade questioned, her voice dipping into the low, husky, quality it often did when things started heating up between them. Tori chuckled, her hands snaking around Jade's waist to lazily draw patterns under her shirt on the small of her back. Tori could feel her shiver from the light touch. It was her turn to smirk smugly.

"Oh I don't know. I was thinking we could go back to your place and see where things go from there," Tori mumbled in a sultry tone Jade loved hearing from her. They stared at each other with half lidded eyes, sexual tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. They leaned in at the same time and kissed, mouths already opening to let their tongues battle. Jade bit Tori's bottom lip before they could fully part, her tongue smoothing over it after.

"Let's get out of here," Jade told her. Tori nodded eagerly and Jade pulled her from her perch on the stool. She all but dragged Tori out of the club, shoving people out of her way in haste to clear a path. Tori was too caught up in the moment to apologize for Jade's behavior or even scold her for it. At this point, she couldn't care less. They jumped in the band's car and Jade tore out quickly. They kept a grip on each other's hands between them the whole way. They pulled up at a house that wasn't big but just enough for the band to live together comfortably. Tori remembered Jade telling her where she lived and that she shared a house with her group. Their manager lived with them as well and Jade was lucky she was a woman because without her, Jade would have been trapped in a house full of men.

Jade knew the group was obviously out for the rest of the night and wouldn't be able to come home unless their manager picked them up but she was in an important meeting until very late that night. Jade and Tori essentially had the whole house to themselves. Jade shut the car off in the drive and hastily unbuckled herself. Tori rushed to follow suit, almost getting tied up in her seat belt. Jade laughed and headed for the door while Tori circled around the car to follow her. Jade had a little amount of time to get the key in the door before Tori was on her. She had seriously never experienced a time when Tori was all over her instead of the other way around but here she was. The usually submissive Tori taking a rather bold initiative turned Jade on though. She wasn't opposed to it as long as she got to witness Tori take what she wanted.

"Need help?" Tori breathed in her ear, not helping at all. Her body pressed into Jade's back, her chin resting on her right shoulder. Her hands skimmed over Jade's waist before placing them on her struggling hands still trying to get the door open.

"Not the kind of help I'm looking for Vega," Jade muttered, trying to put some edge to her voice but failing. Tori always seemed to addle her tough guise every single time. In response, Tori suddenly forced Jade against the door, her hips pressing into her, her hands finding their way up her shirt.

"Are you sure?" Tori continued, voice seconds away from making Jade moan along with Tori's gentle but teasing caresses.

"Tori, back up until I get the door open. There is no fucking way in hell I'm giving my neighbors a free show," Jade snapped as strongly as she could due to the circumstances. Tori chuckled but did as she was told. The suddenly cold feeling without Tori pushed Jade to act fast and deliberate. She got the door open and stepped in to hang up the keys on the small hook rack. Tori barged in after her, throwing the door shut before grabbing Jade by the wrist and swinging her around to pin her against the door.

"Someone's ready to go," Jade observed, staring into Tori's eyes. They were still a soft brown but they had darkened with desire.

"Are _you_?" Tori inquired, her tone hinting at a genuine question but coming out like a taunt.

"For you I always am," Jade replied. Tori grinned and captured Jade's lips with her own. Their hands wasted no time roaming. When that wasn't enough they began pawing at each other's clothes. Tori lost her shirt at the door before they started slowly heading for Jade's room. However, Tori stopped them at the couch, trapping Jade's bottom half against the back of the couch so that her hands could make short work of Jade's button up plaid shirt and tank top underneath. She slipped her left leg between Jade's and hooked her right around Jade's left. Jade took advantage of this and effortlessly picked Tori up. Tori locked her legs around Jade's waist and Jade carried her the rest of the way to her room.

It was a little distracting because Tori was busy kissing and nipping down Jade's neck and shoulder. As soon as they got into the dark, cool, room, Jade shut the door and turned to pin Tori up against it. Her left hand reached out to flip the lock just in case. Jade's hands then moved to run over Tori's thighs. She sighed and relaxed against the touch, letting her legs slide down Jade's body. Her head tilted back when Jade's hands ran down her body until she found the button and zipper of Tori's pants. When she had Tori's pants open she didn't move on to pulling them off. Instead, her hands came back up over Tori's taut stomach, over her chest, which made her groan, and then up to cup her face in her hands.

"Love you Tori," Jade mumbled, her lips brushing Tori's. Tori beamed, her hands tangling in Jade's pitch black waves to bring her in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you too Jade," she responded after the kiss ended. Jade grinned and scooped up Tori once more, taking her over to the bed. She laid her down and then joined her. They quickly shed the rest of their clothes, hands and mouths exploring. Both had looked forward to the special night they could spend together since the very first time they met, going so far as not rushing a thing so that when it happened it would happen naturally. Now it was finally here, and it would be a very long night indeed.


End file.
